


Walking a Mile in Castle's Shoes

by AlwaysCastle



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCastle/pseuds/AlwaysCastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge given to me by the lovely kimmiesjoy</p>
<p>Its raining they only have one umbrella and Castle tripped her over so she broke her heel. and she's pissed off cos her hair is all fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking a Mile in Castle's Shoes

"I can't believe this." She grumbles, shaking her wet heels out of the grass and stepping onto the sidewalk.

"Oh come now, Beckett." Castle says merrily beside her, "It's not so bad."

Kate looks up at him, glaring and hugging her arms around herself. "Don't say it could be worse." She warns as they walk along.

He shrugs, swinging a closed umbrella in one hand. "Well it could be." He bumps her shoulder. "And...we got the guy. I mean.. if it wasn't for this umbrella... I think he would have gotten away."

"Doubtful Espo and Ryan so had it covered. But Noooo you had to leap out of my car and chase after the guy two miles into the park."

Castle actually skips a little, landing in front of her and walking backwards. "But I got him!"

"Pfft." She lifts her shoulders to her ears against the wind. "Looks like rain..." She mutters glancing up.

Castle bumps her again, eyes smiling, but it takes her off guard and she stumbles into a rivet in the sidewalk.

SNAP

Castle freezes mid swing and turns around stiffly. His mouth agape as his eyes travel from her angry face, down to her foot, to the broken heel. "Oh.. Beckett...Kate I am so-ss-"

"Don't! Say. It!"

"sssorry." Just as he finishes, the sky opens up, and rain beats down on them.

Kate sighs, as her hair frizzes out and then starts to drip. she takes a hand full of it, pouting at how ruined it will be now, and then looks down at her broken heel. They are one of her favorite pairs...

She hears the sound of the umbrella, the deafening downpour around them, and then suddenly his body is close to hers.

"At least I have this?" He says sheepishly.

"Yea." She says unhappily as she finally limps out of the divot in the sidewalk.

Silence between them.. aside from the showering rain and the awkward click of one heel. Castle walks along beside her, lips taut as she seemingly forges on lopsided. A situation like this would normally make him laugh, but with her so rigid and obviously cold, he forgoes the laughing.

"Kate." He says after a little while, catching her elbow. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine." she says through her teeth, hugging her arms around herself and limping on.

"No you're not... " He keeps hold of her elbow, stopping in the middle of the park. "we still have a mile to go..." She stumbles back as he anchors her down and shoots him a glare. "At least take the heels off."

"Castle it's cold."

"Then wear my shoes."

She laughs. "I'm not wearing your shoes." She shakes her head.

He thrusts the umbrella handle at her, which she takes and then bends down, untying his shoes. "Yes you are."

She bites her lip, smiling even though she's rebelling against him, watching as the rain pelts his backside. "Don't tell me what to do."

He pops back up, holding his shoes out to her with one hand, and shoving his socks into his pocket. "Not so cold" He says even as his teeth chatter.

Kate looks down at his feet. "You are toocold."

He wiggles his toes. "Nope." He takes the umbrella. "Now put em on."

"Castle."

He gives her a look. A look so damn adorable she can't say no especially because he's being so sweet.

She sighs, bending down and putting them on. "Geez Castle how big are your feet?"

"You know what they say about feet..." He grins.

Kate looks up at him pointedly.

"Hey, don't mock the giver."

She ties them, super tight and then stands up straight. "They are..."

"Walk around, see how you like them."

"This isn't a shoe store Castle."

"Humor me..."

Another sigh followed by an eye roll. Kate lifts one foot, and flops it back down on the wet pavement. they are a bit heavy for her little feet but she appeases him and takes a few steps forward.

"See!" He exclaims all proud of himself.

"Yes, Castle. Thank you.. now lets go."

He nods, smiling widely and they continue on, her feet now clad in his shoes thumping loudly. With every step her face grows red, and her lip falls into her mouth to worry between her teeth. She looks up at him then, seeing the happiness on his face an loops his arm with his. He peers over at her as she bumps his hip, and Kate stops, going up on her tiptoes and pecking him quickly on the lips.

"Thank you, you're really sweet." She says still close to his lips. "But if you tell anyone.. remember I carry a gun."


End file.
